Savage Beauty
by absoBloodylutly-an-ideot
Summary: Psylocke & Sauron make their evolution debute!
1. Angel of Death

**Disclaimer:**

Oh how I wish I owned the X-men, unfortunately my name isn't Marvel or WB, darn I guess I'll just have to be content just writing about them.*sigh* 

**Rated:**

R due to lots of action, death and a little sex, but nothing graphic! I'm not a pervert! So stick it in your nose Hentai weirdos! 

**Author's notes: **

Hey this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! Hehe, but I've been a long time X-Men fan and I'm currently a big Evo fan. And I always wanted to write my own fic so…here it is. Mucho Gracias mariko_chan2 for all the help. Please let me know how I'm doing. Btw I just wanted to warn you folks that I use a very odd style of writing (it's kinda a combination of script and short novel), please bear with me. A thousands thanks for reading.

**A little spoiler:**

There will be tons of cameos (and a few lead roles!) from old x-men and marvel characters; I've done my best to represent them as I believe they would appear in the Evo universe. I hope you enjoy seeing their old faces in a band new Evo light! See how many you can name.

**TimeLine:**

My story takes place a few months after Scott's and Jeans Graduation.  Bobby, Roberto, and Tabitha have finally been made Jr. X-men; Ray, Jubilee, Amara, and Sam, are waiting to take the test. Jamie and Rahne are still too young to take the test.   Jean has been attending school at Sanford University (California); she is currently on a fall recess. Scott is currently not attending college; instead he has full devoted all his time to training with Wolverine and on becoming the leader of the X-men. Kurt and Rouge are currently seniors at Bayville, and are also on a fall recess.  Kitty, because of summer school and correspondents was able to graduate a year early; she is taking the up coming semester off because she doesn't want to start college to young ( she's only 17)   

**Key:**

thinking

"" normal conversation

{} telepathic conversation

** Small actions i.e. yawning & sighing etc.

_Italic _words show stress (nervous, agitated, mocking etc.) upon a certain word.

**Bold** words show strong force behind the word. 

ALL CAPS. Show a strong force as well, but not as strong as bold words.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**__**

**__**

**Angel of Death**

"Something wicked this way comes…"** ~Macbeth, Shakespeare**

_1 a.m._ Saturday Morning. __New York City___Central Park___

                        

Two young lovers walk through the park. Woman: "Honey, tonight was great, thank you." 

Man: "Happy Anniversary Kate, I love you". They walked on hand in hand. 

Kate: "HONEY LOOK!" The Man looked up into the sky and saw a dark winged figure high above. 

Man: "Hey it's that 'angel', that's always on the news…LOOK OUT!!!!!" The dark winged figure came swooping down at the couple, knocking them over.  "RUN!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!" The woman took off running down the path, the 'angel' flying right behind her. The man chased after them, but to no avail the 'angel' seized his wife up and flew away. He watched as they rose up higher, his wife screaming all the way. Then silence… He tried to scream out to them, but nothing came out of his parched throat. He squinted his eyes; he couldn't see what that 'thing' was doing to her. He could see a strange faint light emit from the 'angel'. She started to scream again, but her scream drowned out by the creature' high-pitched cackling. He watched with wide eyes, as he ripped her apart. Blood flowed down followed by her disembodied parts. He couldn't move; he was frozen in fear. The creature swooped past him, his ancient tribal tattoos ablaze with the stolen life force.

Creature: _tthhaankkss._ His mocking reptilian voice crawled over the man. He threw something at him; out of habit he caught it. The winged creature was a mile away, when he heard the man's anguished cry. The head of his beautiful wife lay in his lap.

**Enter Psylocke**

_A week earlier: Sunday night.  __Manchester__, __New York___

In an old busted up Jeep, two young mutants made their way up a cold winding road.  The young boy was fast asleep while the older girl drove on yawning every now and then. Her name was Betsy Braddock; she and her fellow mutant were on their way to their new 'home', well that's what the professor told them a few days ago. God! Look at you, sound asleep, I wish I could get some sleep, but we're almost there … 'home' That word sounded so good to her, after so many years with S.T.R.I.K.E  she had forgotten what it was like to have a home, to have a normal life. A few tears slid down her face. Stop being so silly, you don't even know these people, what if this was a trap, huh then what? 

She thought over this possibility before, but always brushed it off, this time it would be no different. The young Asian boy awoke and slowly whined "Bee, I'm huuuungry."

 "Sorry Morph, I don't have any ackers, but we're only about 20 minutes from the Institute, I'm sure they'll feed us when we get there."

 With that Morph curled up in the backseat and went back to sleep. Betsy covered him with a blanket as he began to shiver slightly. She slowly drove on; fall was ending and frost was not uncommon on these back roads. *Shivering* Brrrrr! Its absobloodylutly Baltic! Why didn't they tell me was this cold already! All Betsy was wearing was a pair of worn out jeans, a child sized goodwill turquoise t-shirt, and a pair of hand-made rope flip flops. Demic heater would have to break! ... Ah no matter … we're here! 

She drove her Jeep up to the front door and parked; she turned around and spoke in a motherly voice to Morph "Come on darling we're here!" She nudged him trying to wake him. 

"Leave me alone Bee, I'm tired!" Morph quietly replied, then falling back asleep. All Betsy could do was smile. Betsy went around to the back and pulled out a hand-me-down worn out Native American suede jacket and slipped it on much better . 

"Ok then, looks like I'll just have to carry you in. Come on get up on my back." Morph slow crawled on to her back, being only 5'5" Morph was almost as big was she was, "ohbloodyhell…Hey could you help me out a bit" "oh sorry..." Morph just then, well 'morphed' into a backpack. "Thanks that's loads better."  

 "Hello!" a sweet little voice boomed out from behind her. Lucy turned around to a little brown haired valley girl. "Hi, I'm Kitty! Are you Betsy? I'm like so excited that your finally here, we've be going totally bonkers waiting for you! So where's Morph?" Betsy turned around and pointed to her backpack. "Huh?" Kitty looked confused. 

"I'll explain later" Betsy said shyly. Wow she sure is dizzy, I wonder if she's always like this…hmmm but it is kind of sweet. 

"Like come on in, everyone's waiting." Kitty grabbed Betsy's hand and started leading her in. 

"Wait! What about our luggage?" 

"Don't worry; Mr. McCoy's has it." 

"Huh?" Betsy turned toward her car, and saw a very large and very furry man! *eep!*. 

"Oh don't worry about Mr. McCoy; he's the best teacher we ever had! He couldn't hurt a fly! He's sweet ball of fluff!" Kitty chimed in. Somehow Betsy doubted that. I'm sure he's the bee's knees, but he looks like he could be dangerous if he wanted to. 

Once inside Betsy was greeted by Professor X "Hello child; how was the trip? I hope little Morph wasn't too much trouble." 

"No not at all, he's a real sweet heart." Betsy followed the professor into the living room, where the other student where waiting. Betsy place Morph down and gently shook him. "Wake up sleepy we're here!" The backpack slow changed back into Morph. 

*yawn* "Wow really?" Morph woke rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Jean could you take young Morph here up to his room, he's worn out from the long trips." Professor asked. 

"Sure professor…" Jean agreed reluctantly, she didn't like the way all the boys were drooling over Betsy, especially Scott! But they had good reason too; Betsy was gorgeous; lean athletic built with golden brown skin, long straight shiny dark purple almost black hair, big deep purple doe eyes and curves that wouldn't quit! At the top of the stairs Jean glared back Scott, I'm gonna kill you … just one more dirty thought! She took Morph by the hand and led him down the hall

 "Ow!!! My hand!" Morph winched, looking down at her ghost white knuckles, she let go 

"Oh sorry, honey!" Jean didn't realize she was squeezing his hand so tightly. They turn to the room on the left "Here you go Morph; you'll be sharing a room with Jamie. He's only a few months older than you, I'm sure you two will get along great." Jean hurriedly ushered Morph in.

 "Good night" he wearily replied back soothing his throbbing hand. 

Back down stairs, everyone's eager to get to know the exotic new student. They are all sitting in around the fire drinking hot chocolate. Jean joined them, sitting extra close to Scott.

Kitty: "So is Betsy your real name or nickname?"

"Elisabeth is my real name, but you can call be Betsy if you like or even Bee."

Scott: "What are your hobbies?"

"I like to paint and read. I love being outdoors, hiking, camping, surfing, rock climbing, you name it; I'll do it. And

 I'm also really into martial arts and yoga." 

Bobby: "So how old are you?"

"18"

Roberto: "Doe you have a boyfriend?"

"No"

Roberto: "Do you want one?"

*nervous laugh*

Tabitha: "What kinda music do you like?"

"I like everything, but not rap. Rap is not music!"

Tabitha: "Damn Skippy!"

Jean: "Where are you from?"

"I was born on the Pueblo reservation in New México. But I've lived in London almost all my life."

Scott: "Your last name, it doesn't sound Indian?"

"That's because I'm only half _Pueblo, my father was a British 'doctor_'_."_

Jean: "What kind of powers do you have?"

"Mostly telepathic and some telekinetic"

*raised eyebrow* Jean:  "Really?" I wonder how powerful she really is? 

Betsy: {**MORE powerful than you give me credit for!}**

Jean: {**Get the hell out of my head! What gives you the right to snoop around in other people's thoughts?}**

Betsy: {Well you've been shooting daggers at me all bloody night! I was just wondering why! …oh I see. Scott. A real action man, eh? Don't worry love I ain't after your mate.}

Jean: {He's not my 'mate' … yet.}

Betsy: {Well in that case… {**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!} I was just having a rib at ya dear. {Not Funny} *sigh* lighten up will ya! No need to go apeshit! }**

Betsy and Jean did not notice the awkward silences that befell the rest of the group as they carried on their psychic argument.

Prof: {KNOCK IT OFF THE BOTH OF YOU!} {Sorry professor} {Bloody hell, I've been here not two minutes and I'm in trouble already, sorry professor}

 Betsy tried to pick up the conversation again.

Betsy: "I thought there would be more 'X-men'?"

Prof.: "There are, it's just many of them are not here right now. Storm, Rogue, and Kurt are in Germany investigating a strange new virus that's been attacking mutants. Wolverine is currently tracking down Trask who's been spotted on the west coast. And the other students are too young or inexperienced to be X-men yet, Morph will join them tomorrow."

Jean: "Professor not to sound rude or anything, but why are we allowing her to become an X-men. We don't even know her or if she can fight a real battle." The professor gave Jean a very disapproving look. "Jean I am the one who will decide who will be part of the X-men, and who will **not**. *sigh* It's getting late. Kitty, could you show Betsy to her room." 

"Um ok but I thought she was going to share a room with Jea … {I don't think that's such a good idea now, there's a room next to Storm's greenhouse, take her there.} {Oh ok} Ok! Come on Betsy this way. Good night everybody!"

Kitty grab Betsy by the hand a led her off. "Good night!' Betsy sighed before leaving the room.  

**Danger! Danger!**

"It's just another manic Monday…" **– The Bangles**

_Monday Morning._

Though her window Betsy watched Morph play with Jamie and Rahne Glad to see he getting on. 

Prof.: {Elizabeth, after breakfast; please come down to the danger room. Dress for training.}

Betsy: {Sure thing Professor.} Well that sure is misery-guts. Oh well, I better get a move on.

            When Betsy arrived down stairs, everyone had already eaten and where down in the Danger room. hmmm I'll just grab some toast, and get my arse down there. A few minutes later Betsy arrived at the danger room. Roberto let out a lecherous whistle. But he wasn't the only one who noticed her, every guy in the room was staring at her, and who wouldn't, she was wearing a skin tight black vinyl body suite! Her hair was tied back in an ultra slick braid which draped down to her lower back, a thin leather cord wrapped around her forehead and a single feather was place in it. On her back she carried a thin black metal rod, a little longer than three feet. 

DAMN! {**_SCOTT!_} sorry.**

Betsy: "What's everyone gawking at!!? Let's get a move on shall we!"

Prof.: "Yes; Scott, Jean, Kitty and Betsy you'll be team Alpha; Bobby, Tabitha, Roberto team Beta. 

Bobby:  "Hey no fair! Team Alpha has four members!" 

Prof.: "Life isn't always fair, you will often find yourselves out numbered in battle; the three of you are now Jr. X-men you must learn to deal with situations like these. Now then Jubilee, Amara and Sam you are team Gamma. Finally Ray, Jamie, Rahne and Morph are team Delta."

Ray: "WHAT!!!!!! Why do I need to baby sit!?!"

Prof: *sigh* "Ray you need to prove yourself a good leader, and what better way to do that if not to lead a group of inexperienced mutants successively. If you can do this, you will be made a Jr. X-men."

Ray *taken back*: "Really? Thanks Professor."

Prof.: "Now if everyone's content, let's begin."

The teams entered the danger room. It was pitch black, a bright spot light came on, blinding the students. The Professor's booming voice came on. 

"Computer! Hate Mob scenario 568!" 

Before the students eyes the room change into a city, with hundreds of angry people crowding in the streets. They carried anti-mutant posters and paraphernalia, some carried weapons. The crowd started to chant "Mutant Scum!" "Kill all Mutants" "Go back to Mars!" "God hates Muties!" The crowed was getting angrier. 

Prof.: "There are innocent mutants and humans lost in this crowd, each team must find them and bring them to safety, with as little bloodshed as possible. Each team will start at a different point in the mob. You have 15 minutes before the riot police will arrived at which time you all must evacuate the area. Understood?"

The Students: "YES"

Prof.: "Teams to your positions"

The student moved about the room. 

Prof.: "Computer engage!"  


	2. Enter Psylocke

**Disclaimer:**

Oh how I wish I owned the X-men, unfortunately my name isn't Marvel or WB, darn I guess I'll just have to be content just writing about them.*sigh* 

**Author's notes: **

Ok I know I said the fist chapter was rated R but now that I think of it it's more  pg-13.  

**TimeLine:**

My story takes place a few months after Scott's and Jeans Graduation.  Bobby, Roberto, and Tabitha have finally been made Jr. X-men; Ray, Jubilee, Amara, and Sam, are waiting to take the test. Jamie and Rahne are still too young to take the test.   Jean has been attending school at Sanford University (California); she is currently on a fall recess. Scott is currently not attending college; instead he has full devoted all his time to training with Wolverine and on becoming the leader of the X-men. Kurt and Rouge are currently seniors at Bayville, and are also on a fall recess.  Kitty, because of summer school and correspondents was able to graduate a year early; she is taking the up coming semester off because she doesn't want to start college to young ( she's only 17)   

**Key:**

thinking

"" normal conversation

{} telepathic conversation

** Small actions i.e. yawning & sighing etc.

_Italic _words show stress (nervous, agitated, mocking etc.) upon a certain word.

**Bold** words show strong force behind the word. 

ALL CAPS. Show a strong force as well, but not as strong as bold words.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Enter Psylocke**

"Walk on a rainbow trail; walk on a trail of song, and all about you will be beauty. There is a way out of every dark mist, over a rainbow"  trail."- Navajo Song****

_A week earlier: Sunday night.  __Manchester__, __New York___

In an old busted up Jeep, two young mutants made their way up a cold winding road.  The young boy was fast asleep while the older girl drove on yawning every now and then. Her name was Betsy Braddock; she and her fellow mutant were on their way to their new 'home', well that's what the professor told them a few days ago. God! Look at you, sound asleep, I wish I could get some sleep, but we're almost there … 'home' That word sounded so good to her, after so many years with S.T.R.I.K.E  she had forgotten what it was like to have a home, to have a normal life. A few tears slid down her face. Stop being so silly, you don't even know these people, what if this was a trap, huh then what? 

She thought over this possibility before, but always brushed it off, this time it would be no different. The young Asian boy awoke and slowly whined "Bee, I'm huuuungry."

 "Sorry Morph, I don't have any ackers, but we're only about 20 minutes from the Institute, I'm sure they'll feed us when we get there."

 With that Morph curled up in the backseat and went back to sleep. Betsy covered him with a blanket as he began to shiver slightly. She slowly drove on; fall was ending and frost was not uncommon on these back roads. *Shivering* Brrrrr! Its absobloodylutly Baltic! Why didn't they tell me was this cold already! All Betsy was wearing was a pair of worn out jeans, a child sized goodwill turquoise t-shirt, and a pair of hand-made rope flip flops. Demic heater would have to break! ... Ah no matter … we're here! 

She drove her Jeep up to the front door and parked; she turned around and spoke in a motherly voice to Morph "Come on darling we're here!" She nudged him trying to wake him. 

"Leave me alone Bee, I'm tired!" Morph quietly replied, then falling back asleep. All Betsy could do was smile. Betsy went around to the back and pulled out a hand-me-down worn out Native American suede jacket and slipped it on much better . 

"Ok then, looks like I'll just have to carry you in. Come on get up on my back." Morph slow crawled on to her back, being only 5'5" Morph was almost as big was she was, "ohbloodyhell…Hey could you help me out a bit" "oh sorry..." Morph just then, well 'morphed' into a backpack. "Thanks that's loads better."  

 "Hello!" a sweet little voice boomed out from behind her. Lucy turned around to a little brown haired valley girl. "Hi, I'm Kitty! Are you Betsy? I'm like so excited that your finally here, we've be going totally bonkers waiting for you! So where's Morph?" Betsy turned around and pointed to her backpack. "Huh?" Kitty looked confused. 

"I'll explain later" Betsy said shyly. Wow she sure is dizzy, I wonder if she's always like this…hmmm but it is kind of sweet. 

"Like come on in, everyone's waiting." Kitty grabbed Betsy's hand and started leading her in. 

"Wait! What about our luggage?" 

"Don't worry; Mr. McCoy's has it." 

"Huh?" Betsy turned toward her car, and saw a very large and very furry man! *eep!*. 

"Oh don't worry about Mr. McCoy; he's the best teacher we ever had! He couldn't hurt a fly! He's sweet ball of fluff!" Kitty chimed in. Somehow Betsy doubted that. I'm sure he's the bee's knees, but he looks like he could be dangerous if he wanted to. 

Once inside Betsy was greeted by Professor X "Hello child; how was the trip? I hope little Morph wasn't too much trouble." 

"No not at all, he's a real sweet heart." Betsy followed the professor into the living room, where the other student where waiting. Betsy place Morph down and gently shook him. "Wake up sleepy we're here!" The backpack slow changed back into Morph. 

*yawn* "Wow really?" Morph woke rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Jean could you take young Morph here up to his room, he's worn out from the long trips." Professor asked. 

"Sure professor…" Jean agreed reluctantly, she didn't like the way all the boys were drooling over Betsy, especially Scott! But they had good reason too; Betsy was gorgeous; lean athletic built with golden brown skin, long straight shiny dark purple almost black hair, big deep purple doe eyes and curves that wouldn't quit! At the top of the stairs Jean glared back Scott, I'm gonna kill you … just one more dirty thought! She took Morph by the hand and led him down the hall

 "Ow!!! My hand!" Morph winched, looking down at her ghost white knuckles, she let go 

"Oh sorry, honey!" Jean didn't realize she was squeezing his hand so tightly. They turn to the room on the left "Here you go Morph; you'll be sharing a room with Jamie. He's only a few months older than you, I'm sure you two will get along great." Jean hurriedly ushered Morph in.

 "Good night" he wearily replied back soothing his throbbing hand. 

Back down stairs, everyone's eager to get to know the exotic new student. They are all sitting in around the fire drinking hot chocolate. Jean joined them, sitting extra close to Scott.

Kitty: "So is Betsy your real name or nickname?"

"Elisabeth is my real name, but you can call be Betsy if you like or even Bee."

Scott: "What are your hobbies?"

"I like to paint and read. I love being outdoors, hiking, camping, surfing, rock climbing, you name it; I'll do it. And

 I'm also really into martial arts and yoga." 

Bobby: "So how old are you?"

"18"

Roberto: "Doe you have a boyfriend?"

"No"

Roberto: "Do you want one?"

*nervous laugh*

Tabitha: "What kinda music do you like?"

"I like everything, but not rap. Rap is not music!"

Tabitha: "Damn Skippy!"

Jean: "Where are you from?"

"I was born on the Pueblo reservation in New México. But I've lived in London almost all my life."

Scott: "Your last name, it doesn't sound Indian?"

"That's because I'm only half _Pueblo, my father was a British 'doctor_'_."_

Jean: "What kind of powers do you have?"

"Mostly telepathic and some telekinetic"

*raised eyebrow* Jean:  "Really?" I wonder how powerful she really is? 

Betsy: {**MORE powerful than you give me credit for!}**

Jean: {**Get the hell out of my head! What gives you the right to snoop around in other people's thoughts?}**

Betsy: {Well you've been shooting daggers at me all bloody night! I was just wondering why! …oh I see. Scott. A real action man, eh? Don't worry love I ain't after your mate.}

Jean: {He's not my 'mate' … yet.}

Betsy: {Well in that case… {**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!} I was just having a rib at ya dear. {Not Funny} *sigh* lighten up will ya! No need to go apeshit! }**

Betsy and Jean did not notice the awkward silences that befell the rest of the group as they carried on their psychic argument.

Prof: {KNOCK IT OFF THE BOTH OF YOU!} {Sorry professor} {Bloody hell, I've been here not two minutes and I'm in trouble already, sorry professor}

 Betsy tried to pick up the conversation again.

Betsy: "I thought there would be more 'X-men'?"

Prof.: "There are, it's just many of them are not here right now. Storm, Rogue, and Kurt are in Germany investigating a strange new virus that's been attacking mutants. Wolverine is currently tracking down Trask who's been spotted on the west coast. And the other students are too young or inexperienced to be X-men yet, Morph will join them tomorrow."

Jean: "Professor not to sound rude or anything, but why are we allowing her to become an X-men. We don't even know her or if she can fight a real battle." The professor gave Jean a very disapproving look. "Jean I am the one who will decide who will be part of the X-men, and who will **not**. *sigh* It's getting late. Kitty, could you show Betsy to her room." 

"Um ok but I thought she was going to share a room with Jea … {I don't think that's such a good idea now, there's a room next to Storm's greenhouse, take her there.} {Oh ok} Ok! Come on Betsy this way. Good night everybody!"

Kitty grab Betsy by the hand a led her off. "Good night!' Betsy sighed before leaving the room.  


	3. Danger! Danger!

**Danger! Danger!**

"It's just another manic Monday…" **– The Bangles**

_Monday Morning._

Though her window Betsy watched Morph play with Jamie and Rahne Glad to see he getting on. 

Prof.: {Elizabeth, after breakfast; please come down to the danger room. Dress for training.}

Betsy: {Sure thing Professor.} Well that sure is misery-guts. Oh well, I better get a move on.

            When Betsy arrived down stairs, everyone had already eaten and where down in the Danger room. hmmm I'll just grab some toast, and get my arse down there. A few minutes later Betsy arrived at the danger room. Roberto let out a lecherous whistle. But he wasn't the only one who noticed her, every guy in the room was staring at her, and who wouldn't, she was wearing a skin tight black vinyl body suite! Her hair was tied back in an ultra slick braid which draped down to her lower back, a thin leather cord wrapped around her forehead and a single feather was place in it. On her back she carried a thin black metal rod, a little longer than three feet. 

DAMN! {**_SCOTT!_} sorry.**

Betsy: "What's everyone gawking at!!? Let's get a move on shall we!"

Prof.: "Yes; Scott, Jean, Kitty and Betsy you'll be team Alpha; Bobby, Tabitha, Roberto team Beta. 

Bobby:  "Hey no fair! Team Alpha has four members!" 

Prof.: "Life isn't always fair, you will often find yourselves out numbered in battle; the three of you are now Jr. X-men you must learn to deal with situations like these. Now then Jubilee, Amara and Sam you are team Gamma. Finally Ray, Jamie, Rahne and Morph are team Delta."

Ray: "WHAT!!!!!! Why do I need to baby sit!?!"

Prof: *sigh* "Ray you need to prove yourself a good leader, and what better way to do that if not to lead a group of inexperienced mutants successively. If you can do this, you will be made a Jr. X-men."

Ray *taken back*: "Really? Thanks Professor."

Prof.: "Now if everyone's content, let's begin."

The teams entered the danger room. It was pitch black, a bright spot light came on, blinding the students. The Professor's booming voice came on. 

"Computer! Hate Mob scenario 568!" 

Before the students eyes the room change into a city, with hundreds of angry people crowding in the streets. They carried anti-mutant posters and paraphernalia, some carried weapons. The crowd started to chant "Mutant Scum!" "Kill all Mutants" "Go back to Mars!" "God hates Muties!" The crowed was getting angrier. 

Prof.: "There are innocent mutants and humans lost in this crowd, each team must find them and bring them to safety, with as little bloodshed as possible. Each team will start at a different point in the mob. You have 15 minutes before the riot police will arrived at which time you all must evacuate the area. Understood?"

The Students: "YES"

Prof.: "Teams to your positions"

The student moved about the room. 

Prof.: "Computer engage!"  


	4. Jean vs Psyloke

**Authors Notes:**

Hey thanks teintufu for reading my story, no one else has! I heart you! LoL ok all kidding aside, I know all that stuff about Psyloke, I just wanted to give her a complete makeover, but thanks anyways, and it was thoughtful of you to bring that up! ^_^ and about the S.t.r.i.k.e thing, don't worry it'll all be explained. But thanks again for caring enough to comment and to offer suggestions instead of just writing me off as an idiot! Please continue to read my fic and enjoy! 

**Jean vs. Psyloke**

"Men at most differ as Heaven and Earth, but women, worst and best, as Heaven and Hell." -- **Alfred Lord Tennyson**

As soon as the professor spoke the mob attacked the student. Bobby was immediately over the head with a baseball bat. Jean was pushing back the crowd with her telekinesis.

Jean: "**AAAAAAGH!"**

Jean pushed the ever growing mob back. Betsy came rushing to Jean's side. Betsy tried to help push back the crowd but her telekinesis wasn't nearly was strong as Jeans. 

Betsy: SCREW THIS

Betsy then drew back and started concentrating very hard; a blade of pure psychic power form on her hand. She rushed the crowd and jumped over them, and started slashing at the mod. One by one the enraged rioters fell.

Jean: "**STOP! BETSY STOP! DON'T KILL THEM!!!!!"**

Betsy "Relax I'm not killing anyone!"

Just then an angered rioter nailed Betsy in the stomach with a lead pipe. 

Betsy: "**AAAAAHG!"**

Rage filled Betsy's eyes.

Betsy: "If I wanted to kill someone I'd use **THIS!"**

With one single swift movement Betsy grab the rod from her back! *Click*

Betsy sliced off the rioter's head! It wasn't a rod that Betsy carried, but an ultra slick katana!

Betsy went into frenzy and started loping off heads!

Jean: **"Betsy STOP!!!!!!!" **

Jean lifted Betsy high into the air.

Betsy: **"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING COW!"**

Betsy shot back by blasting Jeans mind with a shower of telepathic blades. 

Jean: "**AAAAAAAAGH**!"

Jean flung Betsy across the room, she landed hard.

Prof.: "Computer Abort"

The program stopped.

Prof.: "JEAN! BETSY! CALM YOURSELVES NOW!"

Jean and Betsy glared at each other. Betsy came rushing at her, psychic blade ablaze. Jean wasn't ready for her and got a full taste of Betsy power drilled into her brain!

Jean: "**AAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Scott: "JEAN!!!!!!!"

The professor had enough; he blasted Betsy with his own telepathic blade. She collapsed immediately. 

Prof.: "Everyone out of the room, no one leave their rooms until tomorrow!"

Sorry that this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be much longer!


	5. Repercussions

**Repercussions **

"Self-reverence, self-knowledge, self-control, these three alone lead life to sovereign power." -- **Alfred Lord Tennyson**

            The professor and Mr. McCoy sat in the danger room alone with the two unconscious girls.

Prof.: "Hank could you take them to the infirmary."

Hank*worried*: Sure thing professor. Are they going to be alright?

Prof.: "Elisabeth will be, I only rendered her unconscious for now, she'll awake when I want her too, but Jean is another story, Elisabeth hit her with all her power. Jean's mind is so fragment that I can't even get a hold of it."

The Beast gently picked up the girls and took them to the infirmary. The professor slowly followed, thinking about Jean. 

Prof.: Well first things first

In the infirmary the professor sat by Betsy's side. The professor placed his hand over Betsy. She slow began to awake

Betsy*dazed*: "What!? Where am I? What the bloody hell hit me?"

Prof.*sternly*:  "Betsy, we need to talk about your behavior. You can't go around attacking the other students."

Betsy: "I know professor, I am really sorry; it's just sometime I go mad and all the training and self discipline goes right out the blooming window!"

Prof.: "I know, and that's why you're here. But please try harder next time. I don't want to keep knocking you out every time you're angry."

Betsy: "I will professor."

Prof.: "Good; now get back to your room and stay there I think we owe everyone an apology and an explanation in the morning."

Betsy: "Yes professor, will Jean be alright?"

Prof.: "It'll take all night undo what you did to her mind, but she will be ok, angry but ok."

The professor now turned his attention to Jean. He reached out into her damaged mind. 

Prof.: {Jean! Jean! Can you hear me?}

Jean: {Professor, help me I….I can't see it so dark, help me!}

Prof.: {Clam down Jean, just follow my voice. Look around you what do you see?}

Jean: {Nothing, just darkness, it's so cold. Help me."

Prof.: {I'm trying Jean, but I need you to concentrate! Concentrate on what happened to today. Give me your hand, reach out to me.}

 Jean's astral-self reached out to the professor. He reached out and grab her hand. The professor could feel a flame of rage rise up in Jean. 

Jean: {That BITCH! She did this to me!}

Jean's mind begun to get very 'hot.

Prof.: {Clam yourself, tomorrow everything will be explained. I'm sorry you had to go through this, but maybe this will teach you something about underestimating your fellow team members. I know it's hard for you; you and Scott have always been the star students, especially you. I've always treated you different because your powers are so close to mine. But now that Betsy here to stay you're going to have to share the psychic lime light."

This is not what Jean wanted to hear.

Prof.: {Jean, I can feel your jealousy. I want you not to view Betsy as a rival for my attention; she is not a rival but a friend. Please try to understand. There may be a time that you two will need each other. Jean it's time to wake UP!} 

With that Jean jerked awake. Jean was sore all over. She tried to reach out for a glass of water with her telekinesis, but nothing happened.

Jean: "**_PORFESSOR!!!!"_**

Prof.: "Yes Jean what is it?"

Jean: "**_My powers!!! Where are my powers!?!"_**

Prof.: "Clam down, when Betsy...attacked you, her psychic blade cut many connections in your brain, not to worry though in a few weeks your brain will find new connections and your powers will be back."

_5:30 am_ the next morning__

**_SLAM! _**Jean shut the cab door hard. 

Scott: "Jean, wait, come on Jean don't be like this."

Jean*irritated*: "Look I just have to sort things right now; and I can't do that here!"

Jean glared up at the mansion.

Scott: "But, but what about us, you've been off at school all semester and I never get to see you! Come on just stay till the end of your autumn recess."

Jean *tears in her eyes*: "I'm sorry, I love you, but I need a break from all this."

Jean leaned out the window and kissed Scott.

Jean: "Good-bye, I'll see you during winter break."

Scott: "yeah bye"

The cab drove off in a hurry. Scott watched the cab drive out of site. He was heartbroken.

Scott how could she do this? Just leave me like this? Doesn't she know I need her? Doesn't she love me?

Tears began to swell in Scott's eyes as he slowly walked back into the mansion. The some of the other students watched him from their windows.

Kitty Awwww! Poor guy! 

Kitty had always felt sorry for Scott, she didn't think Jean deserved a nice guy like him.

Kitty Hmmmm tomorrow I'll be extra nice to him, maybe I'll make him some breakfast.

Kitty crawled back in to bed and snuggled up with her dragon doll, Lockheed. 

In the room down the hall:

Bobby: "Dude that sucks. I always thought they'd stay together. I hope they can work through this. Jean's such a babe! Scott's an idiot if he gives that up!"

Roberto: "I know, Jean's has got to be the hottest girl here…wait I take that back, Betsy's the hottest girl here!"

 Bobby and Roberto laughed. 

Ray "_Will you guys Shut up!!!!!!_"

**Author's notes: **

Ok ok so this chapter wasn't much longer, I'm sorry but I do have a life…well sort of, I dunno if you call working 24/7 a "life". Anyways the next chapter will be awesome! Btw does anyone know if I have to put the disclaimer on every chapter or just the first one?

Teinetufu, Doomkitty1 and Pyros-gal: You guys rock! Thanks for reading my fic. Hehehe I glad to see that my fellow Jean haters are enjoying my fic. Please keep reading! And tell your friends! Lol ^_^


	6. COLLEGE SUCKS!

Sorry guys I'm going to have to put my story on ice for awhile, I just started college and I don't want to fall behind on my work! I'll try to update once I get into the groove of things. Thanks for understanding!!! JA LOVE! 


End file.
